Chisana Mono (A Little Thing)
by rEdCherryVII
Summary: four friends just move to a new school and this year they are joining a highschool. one of them have found the one that is from the eyes reach to her heart. what did the three do to make their friend's dream come true?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story, my first one aren't that supported much but thanks for the one who reviewed it

^v^

**Chisana Mono (A Little Thing)**

**Chapter 1: from eyes to heart**

"you are so funny! No way something like that will happen!" said a blue haired girl named Suzuno

"who knows, we're going to be in the high school! I heard their seniors got good looking face" said Koi while chuckling (Dosu Koi: Osaka Gals's goalkeeper(I know, it's funny))

Then a white haired girl cut in, "I don't mind as long as the four of us stayed together right?"

"you're right shiro-san" the green haired girl, Midorikawa chuckles.

While they are walking while talking while chuckling (and other girl's things) Shiro cuts in cause she saw 'someone' "neh I'm hungry , let's have something to eat"

"eh?usually I'm the one who is hungry" said Koi with full of suspicious feelings.

Then, Shiro push her from her back to make her move into the café, "I'll treat you all this time, please!"

"ok , ok let's go" said Suzuno

"I had a feeling about this" Midorikawa whispers to Suzuno. The blue haired girl just give a 'I don't know' sign and then follow Koi and Shiro.

While they are eating, Suzuno realize that Shiro is looking like searching for someone and then shiro turns to the door as someone opens it, Suzuno looks at the direction she's looking at and then , "aah I see" whispers Suzuno.

The green teen who is just finish her food looks to Suzuno, "what is it?" she asked. But, Suzuno did not turn to her and answer her so she just looks at Suzuno's eye's direction, "isn't that Guoenji Shuuya?" she asked.

Suzuno nods and then looks at Shiro who looks like being hypnotize by the teal eyed boy, "and looks who's fell in love~?" she teased

Shiro realized what she had done and then turns to the voice owner "I am not!"

Koi stop eating and then looks at shiro, "she did not say you"

"you're right Koi, I didn't mention anyone, are you thinking who I meant was you?" asked Suzuno

"i-i-e-enough already, let's finish this and go out" said Shiro blushing before continuing eating her food.

-first day of school:break time-

The four best friend decided to hang out at a table for four at the side of the field, actually, they want to watch the football game. Two of them have to go and buy the drinks and they vote. Unluckily, it is Suzuno and Shiro who have to go and buy the drinks.

"unlucky us, right?" asked Suzuno

"hm yeah , the queue is long too" said Shiro with a disappointed smile.

Almost ten minutes they waited and at last they reach the drinks stall, "2 blue, 1 green and a grape juice please"said Shiro

While they both waiting, a brown mowhawk-like hairstyle , with white streaks at the sides come and push them aside, "yah! One pepsi!" he orders

Shiro can't stand it and then scold him, "senior! How could you did this, it took long enough for us to get here"

"do I care? Besides, the teacher said, teachers, old people and football players first, and I'm a football player" he said

While that boy is talking back to Shiro, another boy come and orders four pepsi drinks , "four pepsi for football players please" then he walks to Shiro and gives the drinks to her, "are these okay?"

Shiro's eyes widened and then she nods, "th-thanks, senior" she blushed as the boy is Guoenji Shuuya

After that, Shuuya walks pass the boy, "don't bully juniors Fudou" and he left

With a tsch, Fudou just walk away without saying anything else.

….

s-so? How was it now? I hope I can get reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah…I believe what you guys said are right, my grammar are worst, still in process though but I hope you like the story *innocent smirk*

^v^

**Chisana Mono (A Little Thing)**

**Chapter 2: I hate you bro**

"SUZUNO!"

"yes mother" she walks downstairs to meet her mother who was calling her.

Her mother gives her some money and a shopping list, "go do some small shopping, I just need a few things and it is urgent"

She just nod, "ok not a problem" she walks to the door and then she stops and turn to her mother again, "umm mother"

"yeah?"

"what if there will be some change behind?" she ask

"keep the change then, it's not that much, I've calculated it" her mother turns to the sink and start to wash the dishes while she walks outside and headed to buy those groceries things that her mother wanted.

After finish do some small shopping, she walks home not only the plastic bags full of the groceries thingy in her left hand but with a blueberry flavor ice cream in her right hand. To get some rest, she sits on a bench under a tree. While she was enjoying her ice cream, something fell on her head. She takes it and then, "EEEEW! A mango skin!" she stands and looks up at the tree, "hey you!"

There is a boy on the branch with a knife, he is taking off the mango's skin and eats them using the knife he's holding, he just glares at her with his golden eyes, "what?" he asked coldly while eating the mango.

"can't you see I'm down here?!" said Suzuno in a mad feeling

He smirks , "well maybe you should be taller so that I can see you"

"AH! You're lucky it was me! What if it was a police?!"

The redhead boy looks at her, "there was a dustbin there" he jumps off the tree branch and then face her, "who told you to remove it?!"

Suzuno blush dark cause he is so near to her until she can feel his breath, "i-I w-well, if I didn't remove it, how am I going to sit?!" she fight back.

"not my problem" he said before walking away

Suzuno just let out a sigh, "I thought he is going to hurt me"

Then, the boy stop and turns to her, "hey!" he called her before he throw a mango for her and give her a wink before he left.

Suzuno manage to catch it, she looks at the mango and something was written on it, it is ,-Nagumo haruya- , "Nagumo Haruya? Is this his name?"

XOXO with Shiro:

Shiro is a girl that have a talent in drawings no matter what it is, she can draw it. That time she decided to draw a boy and it is Guoenji Shuuya. She smiles alone while blushing.

In a blink of eye, the paper was gone from her hand, she turn to her side and spots her little brother, "Atsuya!"

"ooooh, looks like someone's heart has been stolen" he laugh after saying that

"give it back"

"na'a, I'm totally going to tell mom" he runs outside while shouting, "MOM! MOM!"

"hey!" shiro stands and then runs after her little brother. But, she stops when she sees that her brother is smiling evilly while the drawing is in her mother's hand, "m-mom I can explain"

Her mother glares at her, "stop it shiro! From now on I want you to concentrate on your studies only" she throws away the drawing and get back doing her job.

Shiro froze in her place and then glares at the smirking Atsuya, "I hate you" she whispered before going back to her room.

…..

Well? Hope can get reviews


End file.
